mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Narve
Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 Titans I was looking at the disambig page for the Titan and noticed that the Shantiri titan was listed among the units simply called Titan. Should that be cut or should other specific titans (in particular, Storm titan, Ice titan, Major ice titan, and Ice titan king) be listed there as well? Kimarous (talk) 23:30, May 22, 2016 (UTC) : Hm, you're right, that's a bit inconsistent. But I'm not sure which solution we should choose. I'll add a comment and we'll see if anyone has an opinion.Narve (talk) 16:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC) For Templates like for and about should be pushed all the way to the top. Since the templates aren't placed well in mobile skin. Energy X ∞ 20:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) : Ok.Narve (talk) 15:28, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello what I wanted to ask is if these Elementals of Conflux faction has a nation for themselves or are they neutral without any nation? : They don't have any nations on Enroth, they come from the Elemental Planes.Narve (talk) 19:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello remember when I asked about Mederon about how could have he ruled Nighon as an Emperor if Nighon was a kingdom, because I never heard of Emperors ruling kingdoms, since Nighon was a kingdom I am wondering is it possible that Mederon gived himself the title Emperor as a ceremonial title? Is it possible that Kings can choose a higher title for themselves like becoming Emperors even if they rule only kingdoms. : That was my suggestion at the time, and yes, it's possible.Narve (talk) 07:35, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Navigation bars Hello. I was wiki-walking a moment ago and noticed that Heroes I through V have a navigation bar at the top that provides links to "Artifacts", "Factions", "Gameplay", "Heroes", "Scenarios", "Units", and "World". There are absent from the Heroes VI and VII pages. I know these are two comparatively unpopular games, but I think they deserve similar navigation bars for ease of use. I would set them up myself, but given the unique icons used on each game's page, I doubt I can personally make it presentable. Please consider. Kimarous (talk) 23:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, we should probably make it consistent.Narve (talk) 07:35, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :: I've added navigation bars now.Narve (talk) 19:19, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Much appreciated. Thank you. Kimarous (talk) 20:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I started to believe that because then Queen Catherine could have also been an Empress of Erathia not the Queen if that where the case and Boragus could have also titled himself Emperor of Krewlod instead of Duke and the Wizard-Kings could have also chosen the title Wizard-Emperors if they ruled empire of Bracaduun, so it most likely depends on the ruler of the nation which title he chooses to rule with? : Yes, that's certainly possible.Narve (talk) 19:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Articles What do you think, should pages like Knight faction be named to their H1 equivalents? In this case Farm? Just saying, since there is no actual name of the faction, though they could be named like that, since nearly all content is actually copied from Heroes I, as the base game. Energy X ∞ 20:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, they are not named. But as said, since nearly all the content from Heroes I is the same in its Game Boy variant, wouldn't the factions be named the same? Energy X ∞ 17:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have a theory that Vorr if he is a demigod he could be as powerfull as this Escaton, God of destruction if he was that much of a threat to the entire World of Enroth he wanted to destroy it. Vorr is definetly more powerfull than any of those inhabitants of Enroth even from these enemies of Tarnum like Duke Deezelisk, Queen Mutare, Mad King Gryphonheart, the Elemental Lord's or Finneas Vilmar and so on...if he is imortal. : Vorr is not immortal - Tarnum almost killed him in combat, and only showed mercy at the last minute. Considering that Vorr was beaten in close combat by a single human, it's unlikely that we was as strong as the Elemental Lords, and very unlikely that he was anywhere near Escaton's level.Narve (talk) 15:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) But could it be that this god Vorr had something to do with the Kreegans origin in terms of arriving at the planet of Enroth? Could Vorr had been the source of the Kreegans arriving at this planet who afterwards began the Restoration Wars? : In theory, yes, but there is nothing in the games to indicate this.Narve (talk) 16:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I mean Vorr is a god and Escaton is not a god only an agent of Ancients those are gods I think. Thazs why I thought he was stronger. : The Ancients are likely far more powerful than most gods. And Escaton was a guardian whose job was to destroy worlds. There aren't many beings in the series that can match him.Narve (talk) 16:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Since both Vorr as well as the Elemental Lord's where defeated by Tarnum I felt a bit strange when you said that he was unlikely as powerfull as the Elemental Lord's because he is a god and they are Lord's of planes only which is a bit difficult now to understand. Since Vorr was one of the Ancestors they where the original colonists of the planet of Enroth meaning they spread life on the planet meaning(as mentioned by Jenifer Bullard in the interview) they are more ancient than the Elemental Lord's as far as I think, so why do you believe they are more powerfull than Vorr? Another thing, I think Tarnum was still partilly imortal since his hair was not completely gray(I mean he was not completely old man when he faced Vorr otherwise he would not be able to defeat him) and since he freed the other two Ancestors at the time he faced Vorr himself, he must have gain imortality from them since they where two out of three Ancestors that grant him that, so considering he defeated four Lord's of Elemental planes by himself alone and defeated Vorr who was alone by himself I think it is a question whether or not Vorr is not as powerfull as the four Elemental Lord's perhaps the four Elemental Lord's are more powerfull than Vorr himself if they would step together all the four of them compare to him alone otherwise I am not so sure. : First of all, the Elemental Lords are likely also gods, so Vorr being a god doesn't make him stronger than them - and it is in fact possible that ruling a plane of existence places them HIGHER on the power rank than him. They rule their own worlds; that's not a small feat. And I didn't say Vorr was defeated by Tarnum, I said he was beaten in close combat. As far as we can tell, Tarnum never personally fought the Elemental Lords, and only defeated them with the help of The First and the other magic elementals. When he faced Vorr, he was alone - the only thing the Ancestors provided him with was sap to cure Vorr's madness, and he only used it when Vorr was already dying. : What's your evidence that the Ancestors are more ancient than the Elemental Lords? Remember, the Elemental Lords were also present at Enroth's creation, and it's hinted at that they were old even then. : And whether Tarnum was immortal or not when he defeated Vorr, he was still human. : But I think we can just agree to disagree on this matter - there is just too little evidence to judge either way.Narve (talk) 18:58, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps you are correct but I think Vorr was still far more powerfull than those others enemies of Tarnum that I mentioned to you(excluding the Elemental Lords) because they are not gods as Vorr is. : That seems likely, yes.Narve (talk) 08:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit I did some improvements on the Structure template. Tell me what you think of it, like here. Energy X ∞ 10:25, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :What has been changed is that I added a border around the table, made the edges round and spread out the cells a bit. Energy X ∞ 11:44, July 2, 2016 (UTC)